


I'm not alive until you call

by twisch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Sterek endgame, sort of cheating but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisch/pseuds/twisch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek interrupted him by cupping his face and pressing his lips against Stiles’. Time stopped for a second or two before Derek retreated, hands gliding from Stiles face to rest along his sides. Stiles stared at him, mouth falling open in shock. Derek bit his lip, waiting for Stiles to say something. Eventually Stiles blinked himself back into reality and opened his mouth, albeit slowly and uncertainly.</p><p>"Uhm... What was that?" Derek blinked back, taking a second.</p><p>"...a kiss?" he said eventually, voice low and soft. Stiles blinked a few more times.</p><p>"Right... Eh... I'll just- I have to go, I- I should go." </p><p>"Stiles-" Derek tried, hands reaching out but Stiles shook his head.</p><p>"Don't Derek, just- don't." Stiles pushed him away and hopped off the stool, walking out of the house and getting into his jeep, trying to understand what had just happened. </p><p> ---</p><p>OR: Stiles boyfriend thinks he's cheating on him with Derek and Stiles is confused because Derek is one of his best friends. He tries to talk to Derek, only for Derek to completely turn the tables on him and confuse him even more. So he gets some help from the Sheriff.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not alive until you call

**Author's Note:**

> Although this started out as something that was supposed to go into the the drabble-challenge it became way too long for that.
> 
> It is originally inspired by _Selena Gomez - The heart wants what it wants_ although it didn't really follow much of it. I was listening to both the original version as well as the version by _Our Last Night_ which is absolutely brilliant, so check it out.  
>  LINK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bppLRCcof0A  
> The title is also shamelessly stolen from said song.
> 
> So, this has been lingering in my head and suddenly went from a drabble to over 5000 words (which isn't very long compared to other pieces on AO3, or what I've managed with other stories long before this), but this sort of ran away from me, so I just followed it where it wanted to go. Fortunately it didn't run further than this.
> 
> Anyway, after that ramble, I hope you enjoy it!

Stiles closed the door quietly behind him, shrugging off his coat. It was 10 pm and he was home later than he had planned, but a man’s got to do what a man’s go to do. Or rather, an emissary’s got to do what an emissary’s got to do; especially with a territorial dispute on his hands. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. The door to the bedroom opened and a ruffled Casey stepped out; his boyfriend of two years. It’d been 8 years, an absurd (and as far as he knew; unrequited) crush on a grumpy sourwolf (Derek) and 3 boyfriends since Stiles learned of the existence of werewolves and Casey was the first one that he’d actually considered building a life with. Ignoring the fact that Casey still knew absolutely nothing about werewolves and it had been putting a giant strain on their relationship for the past 3 months.

“Where have you been?” Casey crossed his arms over his chest.

“I was out with the guys. We lost track of time.” Stiles replied, stepping out of his shoes.

“Oh, really? Because I called Scott and he had no clue where you were.” Casey said, coldness clinging to his words. “Said the last he saw you, you were heading out into the woods with Derek for something.”

“Oh, well…” Stiles trailed off, silently cursing Scott for not telling him Casey’d called him. No matter that he’d been chasing witches all over the preserve, he could’ve sent a text.

“Out of lies, are you?”

“What are you talking about?” Stiles arched a brow, taking a step further into the hallway. Casey scoffed.

“Please, Stiles. You’ve been lying to me for months.” Casey grimaced and Stiles felt a lump form in his throat – that was it. Casey would finally find out about werewolves. They both started talking at the same time.

“After everything you told me about you and Derek, I can’t believe you would cheat on me with him-“

“I’m so sorry Casey, I wanted to tell you- wait, what?” Stiles blinked, confused.

“You heard me, Stiles. Why Derek?” Casey asked, his grimace slowly turning into something closer to resignation.

“You’re crazy. I’m not cheating on you with Derek!” Stiles exclaimed, disbelief coloring his entire face.

“Oh, so who is it then? Isaac? Is it Scott, even? Does Kira know?” Casey spat.

“What?! No! I’m not cheating on you at all, where did you even get that idea?” Stiles replied, voice getting louder with every word.

“You’ve been practically avoiding me for the past three months!” Casey yelled back. “You cancel dinners and dates without explanation, you don’t pick up your phone, you come home late even though you're the one who asked me to be here and every time I call your friends they say you’re with Derek! What am I supposed to think?”

“You’re supposed to trust me!” Stiles shouted back.

“I did trust you! For the past two years I’ve trusted you telling me the truth; that nothing’s going on with Derek, that you’re over him, that it was just a stupid unrequited crush and that he’s not interested!” Casey looked even angrier. “But it’s fucking difficult when all I can do while he’s around is watch you two flirt like no one else is in the room. And you keep blowing me off for him!”

“Are you insane? Do you hear yourself?” Stiles looked incredulously at his boyfriend. “Derek is one of my best friends. He is not interested in me, he never has been and he never will be! And I let go of him six years ago!”

“I’m insane? _I’m_ insane?!” Casey snorted, shaking his head. “You’re the insane one if you can’t see how sickeningly into each other you two are. And I refuse to watch quietly anymore!” Stiles glared for a moment or two before shaking his head, lifting his hands in a placating manner.

“You know what? I’m gonna go. I’ll come back once you’ve calmed down.” Stiles said as calmly as possible, while still boiling on the inside.

“Yeah, that’s just like you Stiles, run away when it doesn’t go your way.” Casey argued, frowning. Stiles shoved his feet back into his shoes without replying. “You’re going to Derek’s, aren’t you?”

“So what if I am?” Stiles spat back, yanking his hoodie from its place by the door and walking out, slamming the door behind him. He was fuming as he threw the door to his jeep open and jumped inside. He floored it all the way to the rebuilt Hale-house in the preserve and barely managed to grab the keys out of the ignition before stalking up the front porch.

Derek opened the door before he’d made it to the top, arched eyebrow adorning his face as he let Stiles inside without a word. Stiles said nothing either, choosing instead to just walk straight into the living room, dropping onto the couch. Derek simply shrugged and walked back into the kitchen, where he presumably had been when Stiles arrived, judging by the kitchen towel slung over his shoulder. Stiles sighed and stayed by himself in the living room for a little while – Derek let him. He knew that Stiles would come find him when and if he wanted to talk about it.

“I had a fight with Casey.” Stiles said, walking into the kitchen to sit down at the bar that separated the kitchen from the dining space. Derek’s eyebrows made a complicated dance before rising again.

“About what?” he asked eventually, not demanding but rather just curious.

“About you, actually. Believe it or not…” Stiles replied, leaning his head into his hands. Derek’s eyebrows rose even further and he frowned deeply, hands working to dry the last glass from his dishwashing.

“About me? What on earth for?” Derek asked, confusion written in his features.

“I got home later than I had promised today. It’s not the first time these past three months, what with the witches and all that, but I don’t think I realized just how often it happens until Casey flipped. He called Scott earlier, who said I was out with you and, well…” Stiles trailed off, hands rubbing at his face and fingers running through his hair.

“Well what?” Derek pressed, putting the glass back in its cabinet before he hung up the towel and walked round the bar to stand beside Stiles. He put a hand on his shoulder, which caused Stiles to turn towards him on the stool.

“He thinks I’m cheating on him. With you.” Stiles said, looking down at his hands. Derek blinked, but Stiles continued before he could form a reply. “I mean, I told him he was crazy. You are one of my best friends and I let go of that 6 years ago...” Stiles trailed off awkwardly and lifted his head, eyes wide with something akin to disbelief that he just uttered those words, before he cleared his throat to continue. “Uh… and even if I didn’t you aren’t and never have been interested so it’s just stupid to even think that-“

Derek interrupted him by cupping his face and pressing his lips against Stiles’. Time stopped for a second or two before Derek retreated, hands gliding from Stiles face to rest along his sides. Stiles stared at him, mouth falling open in shock. Derek bit his lip, waiting for Stiles to say something. Eventually Stiles blinked himself back into reality and opened his mouth, albeit slowly and uncertainly.

"Uhm... What was that?" he asked and Derek blinked back, taking a second.

"...a kiss?" he said eventually, voice low and soft. Stiles blinked a few more times.

"Right... Eh... I'll just- I have to go, I- I should go."

"Stiles-" Derek tried, hands reaching out but Stiles shook his head.

"Don't Derek, just- don't." Stiles pushed him away and hopped off the stool, walking out of the house and getting into his jeep, trying to understand what had just happened.

He drove to his father’s house; feeling like it might be his only safe house. He loved Scott, but going there would require him to talk about it. Not only with Scott but with Kira as well and, no. Stiles couldn’t. When he arrived at his father’s house he saw that it was dark, but the cruiser was in the driveway. He sighed in relief that his father was actually home, so he didn’t have to go back to his apartment to get his keys, risking a run-in with Casey. He rang the doorbell a few times before he heard footsteps on the other side.

“Stiles?” his dad said once he got the door open, sleep-rumpled and squinting.

“Hi dad.” Stiles smiled sheepishly. “Can I stay here for a night or two?” The sheriff was still blinking a little, but let him through the door anyway.

“What’s going on? You and Casey fighting?” he asked, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

“I really don’t want to talk about it, dad.” Stiles pleaded, rubbing at his temples against the oncoming headache.

“Yeah, sure, yeah.” His dad replied. “Well… you know where everything is. See you tomorrow, kiddo.” The sheriff reached out, pulling his son into a short hug. Stiles let out a breath he hadn’t realize he was holding. 24 years old or 4 years old didn’t matter; he would always find a safe place with his dad.

His dad let go and shuffled back up the stairs and Stiles went into the kitchen to get a glass of water before going to bed. After getting the glass he quietly made his way up after his dad and let himself into his old room. A pile of fresh sheets sat on top of it and he silently thanked his dad. After putting in the sheets he pulled off all his clothes until he was only wearing his boxers and crawled into bed. He thought he would’ve had a difficult time falling asleep, but he supposed after that chase with the witches that he was more tired than he thought, because within seconds of putting his head on the pillow, he was out.

\---

When Stiles woke up the next morning he was already battling a pretty heavy headache. He rolled over, grasping blindly for his phone. After finding it he finally lifted his head from the pillow to look at it. He groaned at the sight of 5 missed calls, all from Casey, along with 8 text messages, the majority of them from Casey, but one from Derek and one from Scott. The ones from Casey were angry and accusing, while Scott's message asked if they were still on for their game night Sunday and Derek's simply asked if he was okay. He sent an affirmative to Scott and ignored the others. Seeing that it was only 6 am he decided to put his phone back and go back to sleep for another few hours.

The next time he woke up he was feeling a little better, although he still had a slight headache. The smell of pancakes wafted up from downstairs, however, and it caused him to roll out of bed, grab his t-shirt and pulling it over his head, forgoing any other clothing. He lifted his phone and shuffled out of the room and over to the bathroom before going downstairs to find his dad at the stove.

“Morning dad.” He yawned, sitting down at the kitchen table. The sheriff took a look over his shoulder, chuckling at the state of his son.

“Hey kiddo.” He replied, turning around to walk over and put down a plate with a stack of pancakes on the kitchen table. “Why don’t you set the table?” he asked and Stiles nodded, getting to his feet to pull out plates and glasses out of the cabinets while his dad set to washing the pan. Once finished setting the table they both sat down to eat.

“So, you wanna tell me what you were doing here at 11 pm last night, or am I going to have to guess?” his dad asked when the stack of pancakes had diminished and they were both pleasantly full. Stiles groaned, letting out a sigh before he pulled a hand through his hair and it was quiet for a few moments.

“Casey thinks I’m cheating on him.” Stiles finally pressed out. “With Derek.”

“Well, are you?” the sheriff asked, a man used to getting directly to the point.

“W-what? Dad, no! Of course not!” Stiles sputtered in shock. “How could you even ask me that?” The sheriff lifted his hands in surrender.

“Alright, alright. I just thought I’d ask so we could get that out of the way.” He said simply, shrugging at his son.

“God, dad. No, I wouldn’t do that to Casey!” Stiles said, desperately wishing his dad had the answer to his troubles.

“Okay. Good. That’s good. I raised you better than that.” His dad muttered the last part. “So, why does he think that?”

“It’s been…” Stiles searched for the right words. “…busy in the supernatural world lately. I’ve had to bail on dates and have come home later than usual.” he admitted tiredly. “I’m usually with Derek when anything happens, because he’s the born werewolf and I need his knowledge.”

“And he’s one of your best friends?” the sheriff asked softly.

“Right.” Stiles agreed without thought, before going on. “And so, whenever I’m late or miss out and can’t answer the phone and Casey has called, I’ve been with Derek and… well… he came to his own conclusions based on that.”

“And it’s not true?”

“Dad!”

“Okay.” The sheriff amended and studied his son quietly for a moment. “That’s not all.” He says matter of factly. Stiles winced, avoiding his father’s gaze before slowly shaking his head. “Something else happened yesterday.” Stiles nodded, again the movement slow.

“I went to Derek’s after the fight and- he- we were…” he trailed off, before slamming one hand in the table. His father didn’t even move at the sudden outburst. “Derek kissed me.”

“Ah.” The sheriff replied, not elaborating more than that.

“He kissed me. And I- I don’t know what that means, or why he would do that. Or what I’m supposed to do about it.” Stiles sounded frustrated, finally looking at his dad.

“Who says you have to do anything?” the sheriff replied and Stiles leveled him with a look. “Alright, point.” His dad mutters. “So, what do you want to do?”

“What I want to do? I want to kick Derek in the ass.” He muttered something inaudibly before continuing. “It’s just- it’s so typically Derek to get his head out of his ass 6 years too late! Where does he get off doing something like that to me? What does he expect me to do? Leave Casey and come running into his arms because he’s suddenly had some sort of epiphany?” Stiles grimaced at the thought of being so easily manipulated.

“Is that what you want?” his dad asked simply.

“NO!” he shouted, rapidly losing steam. “I don’t know.” He admitted quietly. “I love Casey…” the rest of the sentence trailed off.

“But are you in love with him?” his dad said, hand coming to rest on his shoulder. “Look, I don’t think Derek is trying to trick you into anything. He’s probably as scared of this as you are. But the ball is in your corner, Stiles and it’s up to you what to do with it. Let’s face it; Derek’s been yours for the past few years already, whether either of you’ve known it or not.” Stiles gasped at his dad’s boldness. “Now you have to decide if he’s worth keeping, even if he is a little late out of the gate, or if you should let him fly free.” Stiles stood up and his father held out his arms for a hug. Stiles collapsed against him, sighing deeply.

“When did you become so wise, old man?” he murmured and yelped when his father pinched his side.

“Watch it, kid.” He threatened, but his voice was soft. Stiles buried his face against his father’s shoulder.

“Why couldn’t he just tell me?” Stiles asked, words muffled against his father’s shirt.

“He probably thought he lost his chance years ago.” The sheriff patted his back and Stiles straightened again, nodding as he took a deep breath.

“I’m gonna go shower and then I have to talk to them. Both of them.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair again, sighing. “I still have no idea what I’m going to do, but I suppose I’ll figure it out as I go along.” He mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

\---

After the shower he’d thrown his clothes back on and left his dad with a last hug. He’d decided, while standing under the spray of the water, to go and talk to Derek first. He had to know why he kissed him, before he made any rash decisions about his relationship with Casey, even though he suspected there wasn't much left of it after the past few months and Casey's outburst - Stiles knew that he'd been distant and still hadn't done anything about it. The butterflies from high school made a spectacular comeback as his jeep crawled down the road that lead to the house in the preserve. He hoped that Derek was alone and that none of the others from the pack was there.

This time Derek didn’t open the door before he got there, but Stiles knew that he must be there. The Camaro was parked in the always open garage and the lights in the kitchen were on, even though it was the middle of the day, early June. He sighed and stepped up the porch, lifting his hand to knock. It only took a few moments before the door swung open, revealing a disheveled Derek still in pyjamas. He blinked a little dazedly at Stiles. Neither of them said anything, although Stiles knew that Derek could hear how fast and hard his heart was beating.

After a while of staring, Derek stepped aside to let Stiles pass him into the house. Stiles declined. He stepped back and took to pacing along the porch. Derek stepped out and closed the door behind him. He made his way over to the set of furniture that was placed on the right side of the porch and sank down in one of the armchairs. He just watched Stiles until he stopped and ran a hand through his hair, looking every bit as tired as Derek felt.

“Just… why, Derek? Why me? Why now?” Stiles asked, voice low and tone worn.

“You don’t know?” Derek asked softly, looking up at Stiles. Stiles stared at him, uncomprehending. Derek sighed before continuing, “I’ve been in love with you for years, Stiles.” It sounded more like defeat than a confession.

“You- what?” Stiles sputtered.

“Yeah, I know.” Was all Derek replied. Stiles waited for some sort of explanation or something more to go on. When he didn’t get one he got frustrated and more angry.

“What, so that’s it?” Stiles asked, incredulous. “You kiss me, tell me you’re in love with me and that’s it? That’s the big confession?”

“Well, what do you want me to say Stiles?” Derek suddenly flew to his feet.

“I don’t know Derek!” Stiles raised his voice, exasperated. “What I do know, is that you’re a little late! About 6 years, to be exact.”

“You don’t think I know that?” Derek suddenly shouted, collapsing against the wall. “You don’t think I’ve spent the past 6 years, knowing that I could’ve had you and I fucked it up?”

“W-what?” Stiles gaped and all the fight left him.

“I don’t know what to say Stiles, because I don’t have the words.” Derek looked pleadingly at Stiles, sinking down to sit. “They’re not really my strong suit, as you keep reminding me.”

“Derek…” Stiles sunk down in front of him, hands on Derek’s knees. “We’re supposed to be best friends. Just talk to me.”

“Why? You’re with Casey.”

“Didn’t stop you yesterday…” Stiles muttered, although a smile played at his lips. Derek tried to choke back a chuckle, unsuccessfully.

“I know. I’m sorry about that.” Derek sighed, head thumping against the wall as he leaned back. They stared at each other in silence for a while, before Stiles opened.

“Derek… please.” He was close to begging. “Just tell me the truth.” And Derek nodded slowly.

“I knew how you felt, back then. I knew you were in love with me.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“At first I just thought it was attraction. I know what I look like. When I realized it was much more than that, I told myself that you were too young.” Derek closed his eyes for a second. “It was a flimsy excuse for staying away, but it scared me. You were 18 years old and you’d been thrust into a world where you weren’t supposed to belong. I hid behind the belief that you were too young to know what you really wanted and that a relationship with me would only result in disaster.”

“You were probably right.” Stiles agreed, softly smiling. “But… after all the chaos, after everything we went through and our years of friendship, why didn’t you say something? I mean… 6 years is a long time to wait and you’ve had several chances.” Derek let out a laugh, no amusement behind it.

“It took me 4 years, a cuff to the back of the head – courtesy of Scott – and a really awkward conversation with your dad for me to think that maybe I deserved you.” Derek shrugged.

“My dad? What- how did you- no, you know what, never mind.” Stiles babbled, palms still rested on Derek’s knees and fingers moving restlessly. “So, that was 2 years ago?”

“Yes, well… when I finally figured it out, you had already met Casey.” Derek shrugged. “I didn’t want to ruin it for you, so I just… didn’t say anything.”

“And now?”

“Now…” Derek trailed off, looking up at Stiles. His hands traveled from where Stiles hands where still on his knees, up his arms and into his hair, pulling him forward. “I can’t keep lying to you.” Derek whispered, lips brushing against Stiles’.

“Derek…” one of Stiles hands pushed at his chest. “I’m still with Casey.” Derek sighed, but let him go.

“I know.” He replied and Stiles pulled back, getting up. He held out a hand for Derek to take and helped him up on his feet. They didn’t say anything for a few moments, and neither of them had let go of the others hand, before Stiles took charge and broke the silence again.

“I think I should go talk to Casey.” He explained and took a step backwards. Derek nodded but before Stiles could drop his hand or take another step Derek pulled him in, arm around his waist and a hand cupping the back of his head as he placed a close-lipped kiss on his mouth. He let go almost as fast as he’d reeled Stiles in and backed up to the door.

“Sorry, I just…” he gave a crooked smile, although it didn’t reach his eyes. “You should go. Talk to Casey. I’ll see you later.” He said and pushed down the handle to open the door. Stiles nodded and started down the steps on the porch, lips still tingling.

“Derek?” he asked suddenly, turning around.

“Yeah?”

“Are we okay?” he asked, voice small. Derek smiled, genuinely this time.

“Of course, Stiles. You’ll always be my best friend!” he replied, causing a grin to spread across Stiles face.

“You too.” He said before he turned around to go and get into his car. Derek watched him drive away before returning into the warmth of his house.

\---

It didn’t take long for Stiles to arrive outside of the complex where his apartment was. He didn’t know if Casey would still be there – he still had his own apartment, even though he rarely used it. Although he’d probably spent more time in it in the past few months, if Stiles were honest. He took a deep breath after getting out of the car and stuffed his hands into his pockets before making his way inside and pressing the button for the elevator. The ride up was slow and he felt anxious. If it was to get the conversation over with, or where it might lead he wasn’t sure.

He forced himself to walk out of the elevator and over to the door, pulling the keys out of his pocket. After unlocking the door he stepped inside. He heard sounds coming from the living room and assumed Casey was in there. Stiles kicked off his shoes and hung his jacket on one of the hooks by the door. He walked through the hallway and stepped into the living room, eyes catching on the back of Casey where he sat on the sofa, the TV on in the background.

“Hey.” Stiles said softly, padding his way over to sit on the couch beside Casey. He left a few feet of space between them though.

“Hi.” Casey replied, voice just as soft and a saddened smile covering his features. “Did you go see Derek?”

“Yeah…” Stiles sighed, looking at his boyfriend. “But only shortly. I went to my dad’s.”

“What happened?” Casey asked, turning his body a little so that he could watch Stiles facial expressions. Stiles mimicked his movement and suddenly their knees were only an inch or two away from touching. No one moved. After a few awkward moments of what seemed like Stiles having a silent battle with himself, he spoke.

“He kissed me.” Stiles admitted quietly. “So, I went to my dad to sort my head out and I realized I needed to talk to you. Both of you.” He continued. “Dad helped.” He shrugged, smile a little self-conscious.

“And what did Derek say?” Casey prompted, head leaning a little to the right as he waited for Stiles answer.

“That he’s in love with me.” Stiles answered truthfully, carefully glancing up at his boyfriend through his lashes, waiting for a reaction. Casey was quiet for a moment, and suddenly he reached out to grab one of Stiles’ hands, squeezing it tight.

“Do you love me, Stiles?” he asked and Stiles head shot up, eyes wide.

“Of course I do!” he said, tone almost offended by the notion that he felt anything less than love for Casey. Casey gave a wobbly smile, eyes glistening dangerously.

“Then tell me the truth; are you still in love with him?”

“I…” Stiles couldn’t continue the sentence and simply stared at Casey. Casey gave another smile as the tears that had threatened finally spilled over. Stiles felt himself tearing up as well.

“I know.” Casey said and Stiles gasped a little.

“I’m so… so sorry, Casey.” Stiles whispered and Casey only nodded in reply. Stiles knew that this would be goodbye. Casey reached forward, gave another squeeze of Stiles hand and then carefully kissed his forehead. Stiles closed his eyes at the action.

“I think you should go to him.” He whispered, sitting back down and letting go of Stiles hand. He waited until Stiles opened his eyes again before getting up from the sofa and walking over towards Stiles bedroom to, what Stiles assumed at least, pack up the things he’d left in the apartment.

Stiles took a few minutes to calm himself and wipe off the tears before he managed to convince himself to get up again. Even though Stiles was certain that Derek was the love of his life, he really did love Casey and he regretted hurting him. Even if he understood that this is what they had been headed to for the past 3 months. He got up from the couch and looked around him, contemplating what to do before he eventually decided to just do what Casey had told him to. He went back to Derek’s.

\---

When Stiles pulled up to the Hale-house it was entirely dark. Stiles slowly got out of the car and walked up the porch to ring the doorbell. He stood there for a while with no answer. He tried the door handle and realize that it was open. He pulled the door open and stepped inside.

“Derek?” he called, trying to locate the sour werewolf. “Derek!” he yelled again, but received no reply. Knowing that Derek probably would’ve come and found him if he was in the house, Stiles turned and went outside again. He knew Derek liked running through the woods of the preserve if he had a lot on his mind. There was one place in particular that Stiles knew Derek would probably be.

“Derek!” he kept on yelling as he trampled around the house and set off into the woods. “Derek!!”

Before he could reach his destination, Stiles heard the sounds of twigs breaking and the rustling of leaves around him. Derek suddenly turned up in front of him, right in between two trees, with no shirt on. His hair was a mess and he had a streak of dirt across his cheek. For some reason it reminded Stiles of the year they met and it made him grin a little. The sound of rumbling coming from Derek brought him back to reality. The both of them just stared at each other for a few moments before Stiles suddenly moved forward and ran, launching himself at Derek.

“Derek!” he exclaimed as the surprised werewolf caught him around the waist and made sure to put his feet back on the floor of the forest.

“Stiles..?” Derek looked confused, but didn’t let go of the human. “I thought you…?”

“Didn’t think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?” Stiles grinned, looping his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek’s eyebrow’s were still furrowed.

“But… what about- Casey?” was all he managed, staring at Stiles grinning face in disbelief.

“He, uhm…” Stiles cleared his throat and blushed. “I told him everything. He actually told me to come here.” He admitted quietly and Derek frowned.

“Why?” he asked, voice low as he tried to squash the small flicker of hope in his eyes that he didn’t know Stiles caught. Stiles suddenly pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. After a few moments he pulled back.

“Because I’m in love with you.” Stiles admitted breathlessly. “You are the love of my life and I can’t spend another day without you knowing.” Derek’s jaw dropped and he stared at Stiles.

“What?” he asked, voice small and the hope became a bright beacon in his chest. Stiles grinned again, brushing his lips insistently over Derek’s a few times.

“I can’t seem to let go of you.” He whispered, feeling Derek’s arms tightening around him. “I love you, Derek. I’m yours, if you want me.” He confessed shakily and Derek gasped.

“Yes!” he breathed violently against Stiles lips.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Derek pulled him into another kiss. “The heart wants what it wants… and I think it’s about time I let mine have it, don’t you?” he said, causing Stiles to chuckle.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, Sourwolf.” Stiles smiled, running his fingers through Derek’s hair. He yelped when Derek suddenly took hold of his thighs and lifted him, his legs wrapping around the werewolves waist, before he started walking back to the house. Stiles burrowed into Derek’s shoulder and Derek shoved his nose into Stiles neck, nipping at the tendons with a satisfied rumble.

“ _Mine._ ” He growled causing Stiles skin to break out in pleasurable goosebumps.

“ **Yours.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> You are very welcome to leave kudos and/or comments.
> 
> I gladly accept criticism as long as it's constructive.
> 
> I haven't decided entirely how I feel about this fic just yet, and it hasn't been properly edited yet, so it might change a little further on.
> 
> And I managed to sneak a little bit of the song in there (even if I wasn't exactly subtle), whoop, whoop!
> 
> HUGS AND KISSES!


End file.
